Kingdom Hearts I: Born of Light
by advancer123
Summary: It was evident that Sora would lose, but destiny always has a twist, it's up to Sora to decide if he is ready to get back up and destroy the darkness. Pairing SoraXKairi


Hey guys, I'm sorry if I spent half a year doing nothing I've tried to think of new ideas but nothing came to my head, but it was especially hard to think of a new cast, a new plot and a new setting, I hope you understand, if you do you are a good person, if you don't, well too bad learn patience. Don't be confused with the fanfic I originally wrote, this is an original story.

AN: This chapter will be transitioned between Sora's mind and the outside world, just so you don't get confused.

Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts: Born of Light

Chapter One: Within Himself

To save the worlds was hard; to save the people Namine had told him was hard, to save the people that mattered to him was hard. To protect his friends was hard, to stop the darkness from taking over was hard, and to defeat _him_ was hard.

But Sora knew it was his devotion that kept him going through those dark times. With a heart pure of light, a body filled with strength and mind filled with hope, people have wondered how Sora didn't succeed in the first place.

The fact of the matter is, he didn't, Sora failed in the last moment, his friends came to aid him and escort him back to the ship, some of them stayed behind to hold back Xehenort the worlds fell into darkness, one by one they began to dim, the stars in the sky also told them of this and they knew it was only a matter of time before it would reach where he was, his island. As for his friends, no one knows where they were, maybe they were captured, maybe they escaped, or maybe… they're dead.

It was like digging a hole, but not reaching the bottom. Day by day has passed and people began to worry, and Sora could do nothing to help, the keyblade had long left him, as his body, his soul and his heart were now corrupt with darkness flowing inside. The only thing that kept his together that the darkness hasn't reach was his heart, he knew because Sora could feel it.

Every time he put his hand over his heart he felt it, the only thing that was true to him, the only thing that told him that he was still himself. He still had the courage, and the determination, and the free will to believe.

But believing was going to get him nowhere as he realized he could do nothing. He was helpless, and so was his island. Nothing in the world could bring him out of his state of depression.

And where was he? Locked up in his original room, occasionally he would let someone in, noticeably Kairi. He couldn't help it, even in his state of depression he needed someone to be with him, but the others knew it was futile to bring him out of his sorrow.

To keep watch on him and prevent him from hurting anyone they had put Sora in a deep sleep, with a machine over his head monitoring his physical state, his mental state and how long until he awakes. To further his protection, they also performed a memory wipe from Sora about the battle, so he wouldn't wake up in anguish. But as far as they can see, the awakening process was still at 0%.

Weeks had passed, people were beginning to panic, Sora still lay in one spot in his room, and the darkness over the horizon crept closer. Soon the approaching was coming as the darkness filled the brim of the sky, blocking the sun. Everyone thought that he was helpless, but in reality something else was happening…

"Ugh…" One body lay still on the midst of the platform that was gleaming with stained glass. On this platform laid a body of a boy, who was groggily attempting to stand. It wasn't easy considering he was out of commission for months, but he made an effort to try.

Of course it was difficult, he felt as if he had no strength, in fact the offer of just lying down forever started to seem tempting to Sora, but nonetheless he tried to get on his feet.

Soon he was up on his feet trying to keep his balance. Sora scanned the area around him to find himself awaken in a familiar place, The Station of Awakening. Beneath him was a familiar picture of none other than Snow White. But that was it, aside from the picture beneath his feet, he couldn't see anything else, everything else around him was shrouded in darkness. The only thing Sora could do was walk and hope he finds a way out.

Walking around the platform Sora began to take note of the peculiar shapes and patterns on the floor. On the inner ring was a bunch of jagged shapes put together, on the middle ring was a pattern of red triangles, and on the outer ring was a pattern of pictures, crown, key, crown, key, crown, keyhole, crown…

Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked down; there in the pattern was one shape that didn't belong, a keyhole. Although a little fuzzy at first, Sora realized what he had to do, he took a step back and raised his arms, and with a flick of his hands he twisted them in a circular motion… but oddly enough nothing happened. Sora tried again but to no avail. He put his hands down and assumed a thinking position.

'Huh, what just happened? How come I can't summon the keyblade?' Sora wondered. Sora suddenly felt a cool breeze behind him and he turned around, there stood a figure wearing a black cloak. Sora suddenly stumbled back in surprise.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, but the figure wasn't responding. Sora growled in frustration.

"I said who are you?" He demanded again. This time the figure did reply.

"It's good to see you are awoken Sora… I thought you nearly fell asleep forever" The figure said. Sora suddenly tilted his head in confusion.

"H-How did you know my name?" Sora asked. He heard a slight chuckle come from the figure, now thought Sora thought about it this person did look familiar.

"Don't tell me during your sleep you forgot about me?" The figure removed his hood and to his surprise, it was Roxas, Sora's nobody.

"Roxas, is that you?" Sora asked in surprise. He stumbled backwards as he looked towards the familiar face.

"Yes, good to know you have awoken Sora, nearly thought you lost it…" Roxas said sadly. Roxas thought that he knew what he was talking about but Sora was rather confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked. Roxas suddenly whirled around in shock and realized that Sora didn't know.

"Uh oh, it seems that… never mind we have to move fast" Roxas said, as he turned around and summoned his keyblade. He pointed it towards the keyhole and a circular beam surrounded the tip, in a flash a beam shot out and hit the keyhole with a satisfying click the next instant a stairway appeared before Sora.

"Go up that stairway and meet me there, we have to go find the center of your heart" Roxas said, the next moment he teleported. Sora with left no option began running up the stairs as ahead he saw a large platform. He ran up to the last step and gave a loud gasp. The platform had a very peculiar picture in stained glass; it showed a picture of Sora in a clash with Xehenort and what was even stranger was Xehenort had a keyblade, Roxas teleported next to him and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, this is the center of your heart, the Platform of Past, the images will change frequently, this one is a portrait of the great battle you had with Xehenort, you might not remember a lot about it but you lost, so badly that Xehenort tried to destroy your heart, true all he managed to get was a crack before we pulled you out, but that crack was enough to draw you to sleep" Roxas explained.

"So, if I'm asleep then how exactly am I going to awake exactly" Sora asked. Roxas turned to him.

"Simple, we have to awake every corner of your heart, during your sleep your heart managed to recover, but it had not enough power to awake itself on its own, that's where I come in, you lost the power of the keyblade so you need my help" Roxas explained. Roxas pointed his hands towards a part of the darkness and Sora saw another keyhole.

"I have to warn you Sora, as this is your heart, you will experience strange feelings, some will cheer you up, some will hurt you really badly, but remember to stay strong and we will be able to get you back awake" Sora gave a curt nod and Roxas took his keyblade out, and pointed at the keyhole, and a circular beam surrounded the tip, in a flash a beam shot out and hit the keyhole with a satisfying click. Suddenly a large flash of light emitted from the keyhole and in an instant the boys covered their eyes as they began their quest…

The monitor began to flicker and Kairi looked up, on the monitor inscribed in words…

"Restoration: 1%"

Kairi suddenly gave a loud gasp and ran out of his room…

Sora followed Roxas as they began walking around a platform; on the platform in stained glass was a picture of… a picture, more specifically a picture frame.

"Roxas, what is this platform part of?" Sora asked Roxas looked down at what Sora was looking at.

"This is the platform of memories, be careful since anything could happen here"

"That is correct" a gruff voice out of nowhere said. Sora started to shake his head around in bewilderment looking for the voice.

"Huh, who's there?" Sora yelled, suddenly the voice started to laugh.

"Sora… it is good to see you again…" Sora's eyes widened.

"Sora don't listen to-!" Roxas began until he was cut off.

"Quiet you; you are in no position to speak!" The voice said angrily. All of a sudden a flash came before Sora's eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"Sor-"*Flash*

Sora fell down the cliff at- *Flash*

"SUBMIT!" As his heartless flung another swing at Sora's- *Flash*

"Uh… uh… uh…" Sora panted.

The floor then had dark patches began to rise from the ground…

"Sora! Look out!" Roxas warned.

The patches grew, until they were as tall as a building…

Roxas rushed in and attempted to pull Sora away…

Then, they all lunged at the same time.

The monitor in his room suddenly began to flicker, the words on the bottom, 'danger'…

Roxas began to slash through the mess of heartless, when he was certain every one of them were destroyed, he looked to the middle of where Sora was, but to his horror, where Sora once was, there was now a hole in the middle of the platform…

Cliffhanger, yeah sorry… Anyway the reason this story took forever and not as good quality of my other stories, 1) Writers block, 2) it was not fresh out of my mind, and this story was based off of my original plot Kingdom Hearts: New Age so it was not in my best interest.

Expect an update soon!

-Advancer123


End file.
